You Can Believe me
by XiuXiu Thiyan
Summary: Taehyung itu angkuh, tapi kemudian ada insiden kecil yang mengubahnya. yang melibatkan gadis berkuncir kuda-junkook. gadis manis yang selalu ketakutan setiap bertemu dengan Taehyung. tapi akan ada hal Indah yang akan terjadi. kita lihat saja. ini EXO-BTS-SVT ff.
1. chapter 1

**#Taehyung adalah orang yang paling kaya yang orang kenal sepanjang orang itu hidup. Tapi nyatanya ada orang lain yang lebih, lebih, dan lebih dari kata paling yang ditempatkan di depan kata kaya itu dari Taehyung#**

 **Ini hanya cerita yang muncul di otak Thiyan melalui beberapa fase. ok, di sini mungkin castnya agak aneh, karena kecampur. tapi nggap papa lah, Thiyan ngefans kok sama mereka semua.**

 **yang minat baca silahkan, dan Thiyan ucapkan Makasih! yang nggak minat juga nggak papa! Thiyan ucapkan selamat membaca!!!!!!**

 **cast: Kim Taehyung, Oh Sehun, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook (girl), Kim Minseok (girl), Jeon Wonwoo (girl)**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya di tarik dengan semangat oleh gadis yang rambutnya digerai jatuh dengan indahnya. Langkahnya begitu ceria seperti hari ini adalah hari terindah yang pernah ada di dunia. walau nyatanya hari ini memanglah hari yang Indah, meski bukan yg terindah pikir gadis yg berkuncir kuda itu.

"Ayolah Kookie!!! hari ini kan hari yang terindah yang tercerah yang pernah ada di dunia" ucap si rambut yang tergerai kepada si kucir kuda yang ternyata namanya Kookie, atau lebih tepatnya Jeon Jungkook.

sementara yang disebut namanya hanya bisa tersenyum atas perhatian si rambut yang tergerai. "Aku selalu mendengar ucapan yang serupa setiap tahun di tanggal yang selalu sama ini Xiu!!!"

"wajar dong aku ngomong gitu Kookie, kamu aja tuh yang nggak pernah tertarik dengan perayaan di tanggal spesial ini" si rambut tergerai atau lebih tepatnya gadis bernama Kim Minseok a.k.a Ximun itu mendengus sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"nggak dirayain juga nggak papa Xiu, nggak rugi juga kan? " mendengar ucapan itu Xiumin malah mempercepat langkah mereka menuju tempat tujuan mereka sebenarnya. tidak ingin mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ok kita sampai" Xiumin melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jungkook, kemudian bertepuk tangan girang. dasar bocah pikir Jungkook tersenyum melihat kelakuan Xiumin sahabatnya yang nggak berubah sama sekali. mereka sampai di kantin fakultas yang siang ini cukup ramai diisi oleh mahasiswa dan beberapa dosen juga beberapa pegawai.

"karena hari ini spesial buat sahabatku Kookie yang paling manis, jadi ambillah apa pun yang kamu inginkan, makanlah sepuasmu! Aku yang traktir tentunya" Xiumin memeluk Jungkook dengan penuh sayang sambil mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun" berulang kali kepada Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Xiumin kepadanya tanpa rasa bosan. selalu seperti ini selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Xiumin selalu Setia menemaninya. selalu mengertinya. selalu perhatian padanya. bahkan Jungkook tak memiliki niat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Jungkook malah lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Xiumin malah sebaliknya. Dia akan selalu ingat bahkan hal terkecil mengenai sahabatnya itu. bukankah mereka berdua memiliki ikatan yang luar biasa.

Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu merangkul lengan sahabatnya. mereka berjalan bersisian menuju meja tempat pemesanan makanan. tidak ada alasan Jungkook untuk menangis pada hari ini bukan!

bukan Jungkook yang memean sepuasnya, tapi malah Xiumin yang memesan dengan seenaknya.

"Xiu, banyak banget" Jungkook menggeleng heran dengan sahabatnya.

"aku tahu, walaupun aku suruh kamu pesen sepuasnya pasti akhirnya kamu cuma pesen roti isi" Xiumin mendengus

"Kan aku udah bilang Kookie sayang, hari ini makan sepuasnya" mendengar itu Jungkook hanya tertawa geli. Xiumin mengerti tentangnya.

"nih, Kookie bawa yang ini sekalian cari kita tempat kosong. aku nunggu pesanan sisanya yah! "

Jungkook hanya mengangkat jempolnya kemudian berbalik. matanya menyusuri kantin fakultas yang nggak bisa disebut kantin aja. kantin fakultas mereka ini terlalu luas seperti restoran

mata Jungkook akhirnya menangkap meja kosong dan tersenyum. dia pun mulai melangkah menuju meja kosong tersebut. belum jauh Jungkook melangkah, Xiumin berseru padanya "Kookie, kamu mau snack apa? "

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Xiumin yang masih ada di tempat pemesanan "kasih aku yang spesial Xiu" Xiumin mengajukan dua jempolnya kemudian memilih sesuatu yang spesial itu.

PRANNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

suara itu begitu menggema di seisi kantin. Xiumin refleks kaget dan membalikkan badannya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. dan dia pun semakin kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jungkook tersungkur di lantai dengan nampan pesanannya yang terhambur di sekitarnya. dan ada yang lebih membuatnya kaget sekaligus khawatir. bagaimana tidak! di depan Jungkook yang tersungkur sambil kesakitan itu, berdiri tiga orang pria yang terlihat kesal dan marah. salah satu dari mereka penampilannya terlihat kacau. dan Xiumin yakin itu karena Jungkook menabraknya.

pria itu rambutnya sebagian berlumuran saus. kemeja, celana, hingga sepatunya pun begitu. dan Xiumin yakin ada masalah besar yang akan terjadi.

Xiumin begitu kenal dengan tiga pria itu. begitu juga dengan para pengunjung kantin siang ini. yang parahnya sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tertarik.

 **#TBC**

 **#mohon reviewnya yah, maaf kalo ada typo, Thiyan hanya seorang pemula!!!! untuk semuanya terima kasih banyak**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pengunjung kantin hanya bisa melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. insiden kecil yaitu tabrakan yang entah sengaja atau tidak antara gadis yang masih tersungkur dengan malangnya dengan tiga pria yang tidak diragukan lagi identitas mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani menolong gadis Malang itu-Jungkook, mereka tidk ingin ambil resiko. Bahkan Xiumin masih belum sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Para penonton dadakan insiden itu hanya berbisik-bisik kecil bagai lalat. Merasa kasihan terhadap Jungkook yang mungkin sedang sial hari ini. Padahal asal mereka tahu kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jungkook.

Sementara itu Jungkook sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang timbul dari pergelangan kakinya. Rasa nyeri begitu terasa di sana. Tiga pria yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan Jungkook semakin jengah dengan situasi ini. Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook yang mereka nobatkan sebagai pelaku tabrakan ini tidak langsung meminta maaf kepada mereka.

Pria yang berdiri tepat ditengah antara dua sahabatnya itu sebagai korban tabrakan utama yang penampilannya terlihat sangat kacau memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus marah. Lalu pria yang tingginya tidak normal serta kulitnya yang putih bagai salju itu memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan ejekan. kemudian pria yang tingginya tidak beda jauh dengan pria berkulit salju itu memandang tanpa ekspresi. Tapi bagi siapa pun yang mengenalnya mereka tahu bahwa pria itu tidak kalah kesalnya dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"sampai kapan kau akan duduk santai di situ? " si pria salju berujar sinis. Bahu Jungkook seketika tegang mendengar ucapan sinis itu.

"apakah kau menunggu salah satu dari kami menggendongmu seperti seorang Putri?? Huhhh jangan mimpi!! " si wajah datar berujar tak kalah sinisnya. Jungkook semakin takut saja.

"tanggung jawab atas semua ini! " Jungkook mendongak seketika itu juga saat mendengar ucapan datar tapi penuh dengan penekan itu. Lebih tepatnya lagi kalimat itu terdengar seperti perintah mutlak tak terbantahkan

"ma.. maafkan aku! " Jungkook langsung mencari tisu yang selalu ia bawa di tas selempangnya. Beberapa lembar tisu sudah ada ditanganya, Jungkook langsung berdiri dan berniat membersihkan kekacuan yang dibuatnya. Jungkook sama sekali lupa akan rasa nyeri yang mender pergelangan kakinya.

"ma.. maaf... maaf kan saya. maaf" ucap Jungkook tergagap. Efek dari rasa takutnya.

Baru saja Jungkook akan membersihkan saus yang ada pada kemeja pria itu, suara datar itu kembali terdengar. "jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku"

Jungkook spontan menatap wajah sang pembicara, dia amat sangat marah dengan ucapan pria itu. "kau berani menatapku seperti itu!?? menantangku hah?? " pria itu kembali berujar kali ini dengan seringai jahatnya.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Dia pun mundur tiga langkah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook tidak ingin mencari masalah di awal tahun pendidikannya di kampus ini. Itu akan susah.

"wahhh... Hebat juga gadis ini. Berani sekali menatap Tae-hyung dengan tatapan seperti tadi! " ucap sang pria salju sambil tertawa mengejek.

"apa kau tahu berapa harga kemeja yang digunakan Taehyung? " si wajah datar. Jungkook menunduk semakin dalam mendengar pertanyaan itu. berapapun harga yang akan disebut, Jungkook tidak akan mampu membayarnya. Jungkook sangat tahu diri.

"apa kau tahu berapa harga celana dan sepatunya? " si wajah datar kembali bertanya kepada jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa menautkan jari-jari tangannya. Dia takut sekali.

"dan apa kau tahu berapa biaya untuk menyewa seorang hair-stylish ternama untuk menata model rambutnya? "

Jari tangan Jungkook bertautan erat. Takut, gugup, serta kesal dia rasakan sekaligus. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis. Dia tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti manusia rendahan.

"aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu untuk mengganti rugi semuanya" si pria salju dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar. Orang akan berpikir apakah ada setan setampan pria salju itu di dunia nyata.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat, Xiumin yang sedari tadi melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu spontan melangkah cepat menuju sahabatnya. ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlama-lama. sementara orang-orang yang ada di kantin semakin ramai saja. Mereka berkerumun seperti sedang menonton pertunjukan yang amat menarik.

"hentikan sunbae!!! Bukankah Jungkook sudah meminta maaf tadi? Dan dia ingin membersihkan kemeja sunbae tapi sunbae malah menolaknya dengan sangat kasar! Dan lagi ucapan kalian amat sangat dan terlalu keterlaluan!!! tidak bisa kah sunbae lebih lembut sedikit?" nafas Xiumin naik tweun tak teratur. Dia sangat marah melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Xiumin tidak perduli dengan kenyataan bahwa tiga pria itu adalah senior yang paling populer. Xiumin tidak perduli sama sekali. Baginya mereka sangatsangat keterlaluan. Karena mereka Jungkook terlihat begitu tertekan.

"bwahaha... hahah... hahaha... " suara tawa terdengar di seisi kantin. ternyata si pria salju yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

Xiumin memicing kesal kepada seniornya yang terlihat amat bahagia itu. seperti baru saja menonton acara lawakan yang luar biasa lucu. _Apakah si tiang listrik itu mengira aku sedang melawak? tidak tau kah aku sedang marah?_ Xiumin membatin tak habis pikir. Rasa kesalnya semakin menjadi seiring tawa itu terdengar semakin besar.

"kau pikir ini lucu? " Xiumin mendengus sebal. si pria salju pun menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang memasang ekspresi kesal tingkat tingginya.

Bukannya berhenti, tawa si pria salju malah semakin hebat. Ada sedikit air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. pertanda bahwa ini sangat lucu bagi si pria salju.

si wajah datar memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan salah seorang dari mereka. Begitu juga dengan si pria korban tabrakan alias Taehyung. "Sehun, hentikan tawamu! " ucap si wajah datar

"ini lucu sekali Mingyu hyung!" si pria salju yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu berucap di sela-sela tawanya.

"aku bilang hentikan Sehun!" si wajah datar yang disebut Mingyu hyung kembali memperingati si pelaku tertawa. Tapi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Sehun tidak menghentikan tawanya sedikit pun.

"Oh Sehun, cukup!" Taehyung ambil alih. Sehun spontan berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Tak diragukan lagi, setiap ucapan Taehyung tak terbantahkan. Buktinya saja meskipun Mingyu melarangnya berulang kali, tak akan berpengaruh. Tapi saat Taehyung yang berucap dengan suara rendahnya, maka itu adalah hal yang harus.

setelah Sehun berhenti dari tawanya, Taehyung kembali memandang ke arah dua gadis yang ada di depannya. Tepatnya menatap dengan penuh intimidasi gadis yang jari-jarinya bertautan erat, seakan kiamat sudah ada di depan mata. tidakkah Taehyung sadar bahwa dia lah kiamat itu.

Taehyung dengan cekatan membuka kancing kemeja mahalnya yang berwarna hijau army itu. serentak para pengunjung kantin bersorak riuh. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Taehyung sudah bertelanjang dada. Dan siapa pun mengakui dengan suka rela bahwa Taehyung sangat tampan jika seperti itu. Hei, Taehyung memiliki tubuh seorang atlet. Dan itu sangat nyata jika dilihat sekarang.

Xiumin sontak menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya ternodai oleh kelakuan seniornya yang dengan seenak jidatnya memamerkan pemandangan terlarang .

Taehyung melempar kemejanya ke arah Jungkook yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan pengunjung yang sedang bersorak ria. Kemeja hijau army itu tepat mengenai kepala Jungkook. kemudian jatuh tepat di atas kaki Jungkook yang tetbalut sepatu berwarna dark grey.

"aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi" Taehyung masih dengan intonasi yang sama, datar dan mendominasi. "dan ingat!!..." jeda sedikit "TANGGUNG JAWAB" tutupnya dengan penuh penekan disetiap pengucapan hurufnya.

Taehyung berbalik hendak meninggalkan kantin fakultas, selera makannya hilang seketika, moodnya juga terlihat begitu buruk. Mingyu mengikuti si samping kirinya. sementara Sehun selanjutnya di belakang mereka berdua. Belum jauh dari situ Sehun membalikkan badannya tatapannya tepat ke arah gadis yang baru tadi mengomelinya, Xiumin.

"Hei... Pipi bakpao!!!!! kau manis sekali!!!!" Sehun berteriak dengan kencangnya. Kantin menjadi semakin riuh karna teriakan Sehun itu. sedangkan Xiumin, jangan kira dia akan tersipu malu mendengar ucapan si tiang listrik kurang ajar itu. Xiumin malah menjadi lebih kesal.

BRUGHH!!!!

lupakan dengan tiang listrik itu, sekarang keadaan Jungkook yang lebih penting. Jungkook kembali terjatuh. Xiumin langsung memeluk Jungkook yang kentara sangat ketakutan.

"aku takut Xiu... " Jungkook tiba-tiba terisak. demi apa pun, hal yang Xiumin paling benci di dunia ini adalah melihat sahabtnya menangis.

Xiumin semakin erat memeluk Jungkook, tangannya mengelus pundak Jungkook yang naik turun itu. berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook kembali merasa nyeri di pergelangan kakinya. "sakit sekali Xiu" Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

"apa yang sakit Kookie? yang mana? katakan padaku" Xiumin jadi panik melihat Jungkook yang amat kesakitan.

"kaki, sakit sekali" Xiumin langsung mengecek kaki Jungkook, Xiumin menggulung hati-hati celana Jungkook yang menutupi pergelangan kaki Jungkook.

"ASTAGA!!! DARAH!!!! BANYAK SEKALI!!!" Xiumin kaget luar biasa melihat pergelangan kaki Jungkook yang dipenuhi darah. beberapa dari pengunjung yang mendengar acapan Xiumin yang sangat panik dengan gesit langsung membopong Jungkook untuk diobati.

 **#Tbc**

 **#Thiyan sangat berharap atas review teman-teman sekalian. Review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi Thiyan terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir di ff ini.**


End file.
